New World for the Broken
by DarkSpartan96
Summary: Obito/Tobi did his best to proceed with his and Madara's plan but fail's but suddenly he awakes in a new world that's not his.
1. New World

**DarkSpartan96: Hello reader's this is my first attempt at a crossover but using Obito as the main character so let's give it a chance.**

**Summary: Obito/Tobi did his best to proceed with his and Madara's plan but fail's but suddenly he awakes in a new world that's not his.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece**

* * *

**Intro**

Obito couldn't believe it this brat Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tail's has beaten him not only him but _The_ original Madara Uchiha and the imperfect Ten-Tail's. All he wanted was the **_Infinite Tsukuyomi _(The Eye Moon Plan)** a Genjutsu on the entire world where a reality with no war, no hatred, no pain the way it should have alway's been so no one had to go through the things he had too and most importantly bring back Rin. Obito and Madara battled against the entire Shinobi Alliance with the help of two Jinchuuriki and the previous Hokage's and the current Kage's who was healed after the fight with Madara earlier. Even with the imperfect Ten-Tail's the Alliance was able to combine their Jutsu's together and was able to trap it and with the help of Hashirama the First Hokage he used his power to suppress the beast power making it useless as Obito and Madara fought together with their abilities his **_Kamui_** and Madara's **_Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan _**they were able to hold off their enemies' only for so long.

Madara used his Susanoo's final form and fought against the Kage's but with the help of Hashirama they were an equal even like before the afterlife and with the **_Edo Tensei _(Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation) **the battle between them could have gone for day's but with the other reincarnated Hokage's and current Kage's it became somewhat difficult since they knew each other's abilities and how they thought the same so eventually he got sealed away leaving Obito to struggle against his foe's and old allies' and he felt his chakara started to deplete since he has been using his Kamui for him to become intangible even with the help of Hashirama's cell's.

He needed to become the Jinchuuriki of the Ten-Tail's to make the plan work but now with him just facing the entire Shinobi force alone he didn't know but just to proceed with the plan even though the chances was against him this is all he knew this is what everything was for. He used his Kamui to travel through his dimension and then teleported on top of the subdued beast and was about to use the seal to become a Jinchuuriki but everything started shake as the beast let out a roar and started to glow into a white flash making everyone to cover their eye's. Obito knew what happened since the beast was not complete and tried to go into its final form it became unstable before he knew it everything started fade away and turn into a black void for him and he started wonder was this death? He heard from his former Akatsuki member's that when they died it was like a blink of an eye maybe this was it so he closed his eye's and recalled everything that has happened to him and before he knew it the darkness took over.

**?**

**Chapter 1 New World**

He felt himself waking up from his dark slumber expecting to wake up to his darkness void but instead he woke up staring up to a bright blue sky filled with cloud's and hearing a sound of an ocean nearby he groaned as he tried to get up through the pain but succeeded netherless and checked his surrounding's with his Sharingan and Rinnegan to see if anybody was nearby but couldn't find no Chakara strange but he could detect normal civilian's nearby he thought as he gritted his teeth through the pain that still coursed through his body from the battle's between Kakashi and Naruto. He looked down and saw he was still wearing his War uniform as his right sleeve has been torn off due to Naruto's Rasengan and his mask being shattered to pieces by the same technique.

He started to wonder what happened didn't he died? What happened to the Shinobi Alliance? What happened to the Ten-Tail's did it separate back into the Bijuu's? He didn't know but he felt though this wasn't a place he knew and he needed answer's but first he needed to change so he used his Kamui to teleport him to his own dimension where he kept his supplies' at like clothing or weapon's he even had a small lab there incase he would lose a limb such as his arm. Once he entered the dimension he went through the stuff he had stored there putting on a black long-sleeve top that also covered half of his face (Imagine Kakashi's shirt but black instead of blue) a pair of black gloves, and a pair of dark coloured pants along with the standard Akatsuki shoes and white stirrupslong and a hooded black cloak (He has spare Akatsuki Cloak's) and the last thing he put on was his favorite spiral mask (I'm sure he has several back up's just incase and plus it's my favorite mask) even though he had two eye's now. He collected his weapon's mostly Kunai's and Explosive tag's, he didn't think he will need anything else at the moment even if he did he could use Chakara Reciever's as blade's.

He teleported back to reality fully equiped now and started to walk toward's where there might be a town where civilization will be but he would stay in the shadow's incase if someone would recognize him. Once he reached the town he was surprised to see a huge castle how did he not notice that but he chose to ignore it as he continued to walk. When he got there he was shocked in a way almost like when he saw Rin's death **_almost _**as he saw people that had a look of royalty and had slave's of different age's young to old and there was even children and the weirdest part was that there was collar's on them it possible it's a sign that they belong to them these people reminded him of Orochimaru minus the experiment's. Obito kept in the shadow's and prevented himself from going in the open and start killing off trash they were but right now he needed info not problem's.

He spotted a soldier that had a look of a knight near an ally and was alone at the moment and this was a perfect chance to get the information he needed. He moved with silence and blended with the shadow's of the alley as he approached behind the soldier.

"How's it going?" Obito whispered in a dark tone that made the soldier's blood turn cold as he turned around to see who said that but when he did he was met with dizziness and passed out right there but before he fell Obito quickly grabbed him and used his Kamui on him making the soldier teleport to his dimension and went right after him and when he got there he decided to use a trick he hasn't tried yet. He approach the unconscious soldier and placed his hand on his head even though he was wearing a helmet and whispered **_Kyūkon no Jutsu _(Absorption Soul Technique) **he used the Human Path technique to get the intel he needed as he pulled the soul out of the soldier. After getting the intel from the soldier he was quite shocked what he learned, he learned that he was no longer in his world but a different one there was no Shinobi in this world, no Kage's, no Jinchuuriki or Bijuu's.

He learned that in this world there is the four sea's South, North, East, West and there was a border called the Red line and a current called the Grand Line and instead of Shinobi in this world there are people who have power's by eating this fruit called a Devil Fruit but the power's are random and could be anything. There are also this system of Justice called the World Government and use people called the Marine's and they fight against Pirate's who is searching for something that is called One Piece a treasure everyone is after. He was at some place called Mariejois where the World Government HQ is at but the location he was at was actually a kingdom where people called **_Tenryūbito _(Celestial Dragon) **World Noble's who believe they are descendent's of ancient king's who established the World Government.

But the main thing that made Obito mad even though he had no connection to this world was that these so called Tenryūbito would buy or capture people of any age or race and would enslave them and brand them as of marking their territory and if they did that, that would mean the slaves would have no life to return to and there mind's would shatter to insanity and if any would try to escape the collar's they had around there neck's would explode and end up killing them so they would have to obey and entertain them in any way they also fed those Devil Fruits to slaves for amusement and the bastard's would get away with it as this so called World Government would actually turn a blind eye for them since they were Royal's.

After getting the intel from the guard and learning of this new world he was in he didn't have a clue to do now since he failed his Infinite Tsukuyomi plan to make a world of peace and bring back Rin but now this world was like the same in a _very different _way but one thing he knew for sure was that these people deserved freedom he didn't know why he was going to help them even the thing's he did in his world. He just had that feeling in his gut saying **_'free these people' _**so he decided to agree with it. He leaned down toward's the dead corpse and searched his body and found a key that went to those explosive collar's on the poor victim's and now all he had to do was go back and wait for the right moment to strike.

But what he didn't know that someone had the same idea.

**?**

It was night time as the Noble's were mostly inside their houses with their spoiled children who too would some day would become like their parent's. Obito came out of the dark alley he was in before and came out of it and headed silently toward where the slaves were being kept at from what the intel he had gathered from the now dead guard but still he stayed silent as he did not want to alert anybody well at least not yet. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop as he was nearing his destination but then suddenly he heard explosion's be fired somewhere making the place turn into a fire blaze as he heard scream's and panic everywhere most likely the Tenryūbito and some slave's they had around them.

He quickly made his way and found something interesting to say at least there was a man shooting at everything that came to sight building's, guard's and some Tenryūbito that was walking nearby but from what Obito saw made him wonder as he saw the man causing the destruction of Mariejois was a half man and half fish but what the intel he gathered from that one guard they are called Fishmen and from he could tell there was hatred filled in his eye's probably mostly against the slave keeper's but he saw some hint that some went toward's human's probably bad blood between the two but he didn't really care.

He jumped from the building and landed in front of the man which startled him at first but regained his composure ready to attack the stranger not knowing if he was the enemy.

"Who are you!" the Fishman demanded as he aimed his pistol at him ready to kill him if he made the wrong move.

"Merely a stranger who is willing to help you can say" Obito said as he removed the hood that covered his face...mask which was now in plain view for the man to see but still had his gun pointed at him still suspicious of him. He saw that the man fish had bleeding hand's and feet if he was right it would like this man had climbed the mountain that was called the Red Line they were currently on.

"I see I am Fisher Tiger and I am here to free all slave's from the Tenryūbito clutches but I must ask again who are you? Are you a slave?" Tiger said to him and still had a demand in his tone wanting answer's but still needed to free the slave's before an Admiral would come then thing's would get nasty well for him mostly.

"I am no slave and..." then Obito was silent tempting to say his real name since no one knew who he was but to him that name died year's ago when he was buried underneath that boulder that day and when he started the Infinite Tsukuyomi plan and the only name he could say was "I am Madara Uchiha".

Tiger looked at him wondering why a non-slave was here but then determination now in his eye's looked at the havoc he has caused but knew he needed to hurry "Well Madara Uchiha I would like to talk but I am rather busy freeing my fellow people at the moment" he said to Madara and was about to proceed his progress but Madara spoke one more time making him stop in his track's.

"I'm going to free some slave's you do what you can do" Madara spoke almost in a dark whisper making Tiger to turn but to meet nothing the man had simply disappeared but Tiger knew the man he had just met was going to do what he said but he too needed to do his job saving other slave's and kill some Tenryūbito if he meet's some along the way he was sure they would pay for what they did to him and other's.

**?**

He ran into a few guard's but took them out pretty easily without breaking a sweat and ran toward's his destination. He ran toward's a building and entered but when he did it looked like a torture room most likely to break them to make them loyal out of fear but he just kept going and then he got to the holding cell's where the slave's were held captive and when he got to the door everyone was frighten of him automatically it must be the trauma the freak's put them through he broke the lock easily due to him being a Shinobi with enhanced strength. As he entered he noticed three girl's with tattered clothing looked terrified of him but he chose to ignore it for the moment and went working fast as he unlocked the collar's on everyone and pointed toward's the opened door he broke to get in "If you value your live's and want freedom I suggest you leave" he said simply as he walked out of the imprisoned room and heard everyone behind him as they quickly made a run for it, for their freedom.

He was about to leave when suddenly he heard whimpering behind him and noticed it was the three girl's he saw a moment ago one was taller out of the rest of them but had an oddly shaped head with green hair, the other slim and had orange hair and the one in the middle had jet black hair than ran down to her back and looked pretty and what from he heard from the girl's whispering it seemed the girl with the black hair was the older one out of them. They rushed behind him as if they were lost puppies' as they had tear's in their eye's but looked frightened at the same time but the older sister out of the three spoke to him in a direct tone as if a demand but knew she was hiding behind it "Who are you and why are you helping us?".

Madara looked at the her narrowing his right eye that was only visible to them but they couldn't see it and then spoke "I am Madara Uchiha and I merely helping Fisher Tiger he is the one is setting slave's free but I suggest you leave this place unless you want to stay here" as he said this he saw her take a step back frightened of being kept here but she would not let this moment go as she merely ran past him with tear's in her eye's as her sister's followed after her but she looked back at him for a moment and mouthed a "Thank you" and turned back to running trying to find their way of escaping this hell hole.

Madara looked around him as he still heard people in fight's and scream's being heard around him as the fire just intensified around him so he decided to leave too.

**?**

Madara traveled a very large distance thank's to his Kamui and was able to find an Island that was closest by which was located to the west but the amazing thing was that it held a giant tree in the middle of it so he decided to stay here for a while until some of the heat would go down where Mariejois was and find out more information of this world and decide what to do since he was in a new world, he didn't need troublesome thing's in his way like last time(Naruto mostly). Several day's passed as he camped near the shore but then he finally decided to go into town that he sensed when he stepped on the island. He traveled through a forest walking toward's the town that was nearby but stopped as he heard yelling but the sound was of children and it piqued his interest and went to check it out. When he got nearby the shouting he saw a girl with jet black hair reading a book while sitting on a rock but he also saw children picking on her and calling her name's not the usual name's but the one's people in his world would call toward's the Jinchuuriki **_'Monster' _**they kept chanting it as one of them threw a tomato it would seem to be and it hit the girl on the head, he could tell the girl was getting angry and still wondered why they were calling her **_'Monster' _**but then he saw it.

The little girl looked at them and waved her arm in the air and arm's sprouted out of no where and went toward's the children that was calling her name's and beat them on their head's until they cried and took off and this made him wonder, Was this the power of a Devil Fruit User? but then he came out of his thought's as he heard a mother yelling toward's the little girl who seemed rather pissed but then he concluded that she was one of the brat's mother as he clearly saw the children from before hiding behind a tree taunting the girl. She was yelling at the girl even calling her **_'Disgusting' _**after hearing that for some reason he wanted to intervene again like he did on Mariejois, this wasnt like him but he felt like he had to **_again_**.

He walked out in the opening making all of them including the abused Devil Fruit User look at him until he spoke but not in his usual cold tone he spoke in his favorite childish voice to make people get thrown off from who he was truly or just to mess with them like he did with Deidara.

"HELLLLLOOOOOO" Madara spoke in a high pitch voice as he waved his hand in the air child like.

They looked at him in different perspective's the children behind the tree were frightened of the stranger, the mother took a step back not expecting anybody out here except the 'Monster' and the girl with the Devil Fruit Power's looked at him strangely wondering what he was going to do? Was he going to treat her the same way the other's did?

The mother decided to take action "Who are you!?" she demanded trying to keep her parent tone intact.

"I'm TOBI!" Madara/Tobi yelled as he pumped his fist in the air as if he won something.

"Ok..." the mother said as she turn back to the little girl on the rock who was about to leave "I'm not done with you!" she yelled.

Tobi saw that the mother was about to grab the girl by the hair and decided to scare her as he yelled **_Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu _(Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique) **he disappeared in the ground shocking everyone but then he reappeared next to the mother and quickly grabbed her arm and waved a finger in front of her.

"Whaaaaa were you going to hurt the poor innocent girl" he said as he waved his finger back and forth but the mother simply yanked her arm away in fear and ran toward's her kid's and quickly made an escape.

Tobi scratched his head in confusion even though he knew why but acted confused anyway "Why did she run? Did I scare her?" he said aloud and turned back toward's the girl who was clutching her book to her chest.

"Are you a Devil Fruit User too?" the little girl asked.

Tobi instantly nodded even though he wasnt he didn't want people know his real secrete but to mislead people at least. "Sure am soooooo...what's your name?" he said as he tilted his head as he crouched to meet eye to eye.

The girl looked a little intimidated by his mask but answered "Robin...Nico Robin" then she ran off.

"W-wait Tobi doesn't know this place" he said in a panic state so he ran after the girl waving his hand's in the air but stopped once he reached the edge of the forest and saw the town and the gigantic tree in the middle of it but saw the girl ran still ignoring him.

Tobi walked in the middle of the town but with his hood back up even though it would lead to suspicion he just did it. He saw people going through the market place he called it as he saw people with groceries in their hand's and some restraunt there and some bar's but he still needed to know where he was and more info on this world.

He walked toward's a stall where people were selling clothing with grin's on their face's and asked one of them in his childish tone "Ummmm where is this place?" he simply asked making the person at the stall to look at him with weary eye's.

The woman looked at him out of confusion but when she looked at his clothing (Cloak) she knew he wasnt from here "Your on an Island called Ohara" she was about to ask where he was from but he interrupted her with another question.

"Ahhhhh I see but Tobi want's to know what's that big tree over there is for?" he asked as he pointed at the gigantic tree.

The woman looked at him wondering why he was asking such a question but answered anyway "It's called the **_Tree of Knowledge _**where Archaeologists and Scholars study everything in the world and the tree itself contain's thousands of historic resources that were gathered from all across the globe over hundreds of years...you could say it's the best library in the world" she was going to continue but the man started to walk away making her think he was bored of her telling of history like most people would be.

Tobi had hit the jack pot he will go to this Tree of Knowledge and learn everything he needed to know so he headed there as his first priority. As he arrived at the tree he saw a door which he guessed that was the entrance so he went to it and simply knocked. After several second's the door opened and an old man appeared before him but the strangest thing he had seen was his hair and beard they were in a shape...of a clover. The man looked at him with serious eye's that could kill but had a kind smile and said "How may I help you sir" in a hoarse voice out of age.

"Hellooooo stranger...I heard this is a place of knowledge or a giant library" Tobi said in a very excited voice as he pulled back his hood showing off his mask to the old man who only smirked.

"Yes it is true this place is the Tree of Knowledge where nearly every information is kept of here of the world and my name sir is Professor Clover" he said with a kind smile kept on his face.

Tobi immediately didn't know what to do after hearing his name part of him wanted to laugh but the other part wanted to keep this serious so he kept it serious "My name is Tobi" he said as he poked his chest with his thumb "And I want to read kind sir"

Professor Clover looked at him as his smirk turned into a grin and let out a short laugh "It's been awhile someone wanted to come here for knowledge you are welcome here Tobi" Clover said as he allowed the man to enter the tree and as he did Tobi was kind of awe-struck. There was book upon book's on shelves that could possible count to be over a million and there was a giant globe in the middle of the room this was perfect but the main thing's he really needed to know was **1._World Government_ 2._Devil Fruit User's_ 3. _Information that will come useful for him in the future_**. The Professor told him where he could find the information and told him he could stay as long as he wanted.

**(This is basic information of Once Piece so skip ahead to avoid major headache)**

He found the book's he wanted and began to read or to say scan read since he had a photographic memory due to his Sharingan. The information he gathered after several book's were interesting to him there are three type of Devil Fruit's **1._Paramecia _**type's that give's off superhuman physical abilities, power's and manipulate and generate some kinds of substances such as liquid's or gas. **2._Zoan _**type's that allow's people to transform into an animal and acquire every ability affiliated with that animal but the one thing that's rare was mythical creature's you can turn into but it was rare. **3. _Logia _**type's gain the ability to transform themselves into an element making the user intangible or indestructible after learning that he would need to be careful if ever meeting one. But the one thing that's worst is the side effect for the Devil Fruit User's, they would become helpless while submerged in water or to sea stone.

The World Government rule's most of the world and is ruled by people called **_Gorosei _(Five Elder Stars)**. The Marine's are the main organization used as a public eye while there are people who are called **_Cipher Pol _(CP9) **who work's through sabotage, spying, espionage or assassination and train in a specific way's called **_Rokushiki _(Six Styles)** that a normal human can't. There is also a place called **_Impel Down_** a maximum-security prison for the most dangerous criminals and pirates and is located underneath water in the middle of the calm belt. But one thing that caught some of his interest is **_Haki _(Ambition) **a mysterious power that is found in every living being but there are three type's of Haki **1._Kenbunshoku Haki_** which grants users a sixth sense of the world around them **2._Busoshoku Haki _**which allows the user to use their will as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent it, it could even go against Devil Fruit User's even Logia type **3._Haoshoku Haki_**a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others.

**(End of information listing's..._yay_)**

He learned nearly half of this world thank's to this library but he thought he had learned enough for now as it was night time and even though he had Hashirama DNA that didn't need him to eat or go to the bathroom he still needed his sleep. He returned the book's to its selective location's and went to head out but stopped as he saw that everyone was about to throw some sort of party so he headed where Professor Clover was.

"Clover-San what going on here?" Tobi asked as he saw people running around.

"Ah Tobi your still here I hope you enjoyed your time here and well as you can see we are putting up a little surprise for our special friend when she get's here" Clover said as he ran his finger's through his clover Baird.

"Whaaa a party for who?" Tobi asked as he got up toward's the Professor's face but the man remained unaffected by his behavor.

The Professor looked at his mask and even though he couldn't see the man's face he tried to decipher something but lost interest but asked in a serious tone "Can you keep a secrete Tobi?".

Tobi nodded "Tobi can keep secret's, Tobi is a good boy".

Professor questioned the way the man spoke as if he was a child but told him anyway "This party is for a girl who us Archaeologists and Scholars came to a like to and her name is Nico Robin and today she will to become an Archaeologist".

Tobi remembered the girl from earlier who was being bullied but to think a girl her age would become Archaeologist it sounded as if she was a prodigy.

He was going to say something else but suddenly someone yelled saying the girl was coming towards the door making everyone get in position's for their little surprise and they quickly turned off the light's making it extremely dark but he could still see them with his Sharingan and Rinnegan. The door opened letting the moonlight from outside shine in as the girl walked in asking if somebody was here then the light's turned on as everyone yelled surprise making the girl gasp in surprise literally as they shot confetti in the air.

The Professor of course told her that she had officially become an Archaeologist making her smile but all of a sudden she asked if she can research with them on a subject called **_Pōnegurifu _(Poneglyphs) **then the air grew silent and cold as the Professor looked at her with serious eye's this time as if she said something taboo and he was correct as he heard Professor said that the World Government would kill anyone who would dare try research the subject. The Professor then threaten the girl if she did not leave the subject alone they would take away her Archaeologist position she has earned and she would never come back here again. The threat seemed to work even though the girl seemed to be protesting and then ran out.

Tobi went next to the Professor who seemed to be in an eternal battle within himself "Clover-San what's wrong?" he asked even though he knew what was happening around him.

"The subject of Poneglyphs is taboo and if anyone knew about what were doing they would surly kill us but I don't want Robin to get into it she's to young to know the truth and her mother would surely be worried if that happened" Clover said as he scratched his baird once again showing he was actually nervous.

Tobi could have brought the subject up but decided against it since everyone seemed stressed out because of it and since it was taboo that meant the World Government would surely look into this if they found out.

**?**

Several day's has passed since that day as he would occasionally visit the library and learn new fact's but that was about it. One day he followed the Robin girl to see where she was going most of the time since that day then he found out she was helping a giant named Saul back to health and it looked like he was in a battle of some sort.

He was going back to the library but then suddenly heard yelling in the town so he rushed there to find out. Once he got there he saw people with business suit's and rifle's in their hand's telling people to evacuate the island, Tobi wondered who these people were but headed toward's the library to see if the Professor would know of the situation since he learned that Archaeologists and Scholars were in a bad territory and the Government and the secrete research they were doing.

Once he reached the tree location he saw all the Archaeologists and Scholars bundle up in the center of the field and were surrounded by the strange men aiming their rifle's at them and were tempting to shoot. Then he saw that the Professor was talking to a man in front of him who had body guard's to his side and had what seemed to be a snail in his hand that seemed to be communication to someone from afar but then all he heard of 'Kill Him' and the man who had the snail aimed a pistol at the old man and fired.

**BANG**

That's all he heard ignoring the cries of the other people and the cry of a young girl but all he could feel at that moment...was pure _**rage**_.

**?**

* * *

**DarkSpartan96: Thanks for reading this story and hopefully I'll make more in the future. Sorry if this chapter was too fast but later it will get longer in certain area's to make it better so don't worry this chapter was basic info for the character so he could adapt not get into another fight so fast so...sorry.**

**This Chapter took me some thinking and sorry for taking so long to update I'm just lazy most of the time and do other stuff but I'm back to writing...yay (sigh). This was a story I thought up one day and since there is no Obito/Tobi crossover's that much I said to myself "Why not give it a try" so here goes nothing I guess and hopefully you random people will like it.**

**Obito/Tobi/Madara is one of my favorite character's on my list that's one of the reason's I thought this story up on that special day.**

**Also just to let you know when I'm writing I'm also going to change some of the time-line or make some people age's different I'll let you know. Obito will go by several name's as we all love and know Madara or Tobi so just to let you know so you wont get confused in the future.**

**Hancock is age 16 in this when she escaped but the event's on Ohara will be in the same timeline making Robin the same age when the Buster Call happens age 8 so she will be younger near Luffy's group age but slightly older.**

**Help me with tough decision's here people.**

**1. Should I bring back one of the Akatsuki member's. Probably will bring back Zetsu though because he is his closest ally/friend but you decide.**

**2. Should Obito/Tobi/Madara be a good guy or a bad guy like in his last world. Ex: Get rid of the World Government type of way.**

**So please tell me your opinion's in the Review and have a nice day.**

**-UPDATING ANOTHER STORY SOON IF POSSIBLE-**


	2. The Masked Man

**DarkSpartan96: Hello reader's this is my first attempt at a crossover but using Obito as the main character so let's give it a chance.**

**Summary: Obito/Tobi did his best to proceed with his and Madara's plan but fail's but suddenly he awakes in a new world that's not his.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece**

* * *

**Intro**

Several day's has passed since that day as he would occasionally visit the library and learn new fact's but that was about it. One day he followed the Robin girl to see where she was going most of the time since that day then he found out she was helping a giant named Saul back to health and it looked like he was in a battle of some sort.

He was going back to the library but then suddenly heard yelling in the town so he rushed there to find out. Once he got there he saw people with business suit's and rifle's in their hand's telling people to evacuate the island, Tobi wondered who these people were but headed toward's the library to see if the Professor would know of the situation since he learned that Archaeologists and Scholars were in a bad territory and the Government and the secrete research they were doing.

Once he reached the tree location he saw all the Archaeologists and Scholars bundle up in the center of the field and were surrounded by the strange men aiming their rifle's at them and were tempting to shoot. Then he saw that the Professor was talking to a man in front of him who had body guard's to his side and had what seemed to be a snail in his hand that seemed to be communication to someone from afar but then all he heard of 'Kill Him' and the man who had the snail aimed a pistol at the old man and fired.

**BANG**

That's all he heard ignoring the cries of the other people and the cry of a young girl but all he could feel at that moment...was pure **_rage_**.

**?**

**Chapter 2 The Masked Man**

He stared as the old man fell to the ground from the gun shot and landed with a thud and seemed lifeless and as he saw this all he could feel was pure **_rage_**, this hasn't happened since Rin's death and it consumed him as he started to sprint toward's them with a roar. Everyone didn't see it coming as he quickly made a hand seal and yelled **_Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu _(Wood Release: Cutting Technique) **a wooden spike came out of his right sleeve and he threw it at one of the guard's that was standing next to the man who shot the Professor. The man didn't see it fast enough as it pierced his torso and let out a short scream that made everyone look at him in shock and some guard's were going to help until they saw it, spike's quickly came out through his back killing the man instantly.

"OVER THERE!" one of the fellow guard's yelled as he saw a man with a spiral mask started to charge at them as he saw the man drew out a black spike out of his right sleeve and pierced one of the guard's through his chest and quickly threw the body off of his weapon and went to go get his next victim.

"FIRE!" everyone yelled when the man killed one of their comrade's but when they shot their ammunition at the strange man who just kept charging at them but it started making them get scared as the bullet's seemed to have no effect but seemed to have...passed threw him.

"A Devil Fruit User quickly kill him!" Spandine said as he pulled out a golden snail from his pocket and pushed the button on it "Quickly everyone get back to the ship's we have to escape!" he yelled even though he knew they needed Nico Oliva he preferred his life than her's. Everyone had a choice, try to kill this man and die trying or escape to the ship before this island is blown off the map. They obviously chose to escape as all of them started to run away but the man didn't seemed to care as he still charge forward and started to slay every enemy that got close to his reach.

Spandine stopped from running as he saw that his only guard left was staying behind "Laskey hurry before it's too late!" he yelled as the battleship's have already started to shoot the island making explosion's everywhere.

Laskey turned to his boss and smirked as he push his sunglasses up as explosion's started to be heard across the island "Sorry boss but this seem's to be the last time we see each other...take care of Kalifa for me" he said as he started to charge at the masked man with great speed by using **_Soru _(Shave)**.

"Laskey you..." Spandine said as he quickly turned and ran for the ship but had manly tear's in his eye's and quickly yelled "Your sacrifice will not be in vain my friend!".

**?**

Professor Clover groaned as he was bleeding heavily but was still alive. He got up slowly and heard people screaming and as he turned he saw Tobi killing the Marine's that came here but he knew the man had a reason and soon this island will soon be gone with their lives but he needed to protect the book's even if it would cost him his life. He got up slowly and told the other Archaeologists and Scholars to return to the tree and protect the book's and they agreed and went at it. He got from the ground and saw that Olvia and Robin was having their moment of reunion but they needed to hurry before it was too late. He knew that Robin could read **_Pōnegurifu _(Poneglyphs) **and since the Government now knew she was Olvia's daughter and she was an archaeologist they would surely go after her in the future but he also knew that she was better out there than here at the moment and she was too young to die. He went over where they were as he coughed up some blood but ignored it as he started to talk to them about Robin's future.

**?**

"P-p-please I have a _fam_-" one of the guard's tried to plead for his life and tried to come up with an excuse but the man simply ignored him and impaled him with his weapon and withdrew it and went to the one next to him who tried to fight back but also failed as his bullet's just went through him. "**_Monster_**" the guard yelled as he felt the weapon pierced him and died quickly like the rest. Madara slaughtered half of the men already by using his **_Charkara Reciever _**mostly as he stabbed his victim's threw their chest quickly killing them. He was about to change his course to the man who shot the Professor but quickly dodged what seemed to be an air slash of some sort that pierced the earth but then heard someone yell **_Rankyaku _(Tempest Kick) **as another slash tried to pierce him in half but he simply used his **_Kamui _**to be intangible.

Madara turned and saw a man who had gray hair, red sunglasses, blue earring's and a black suit, it was one of the guard who was standing next to the man who shot the old man but then the man spoke in a tone of authority "I don't know who you are but I am afraid you will have to die for defying justice" he said as he pulled his hand's out of his pocket's and started to clench his fist's making them crack as he was ready for battle.

Madara tilted his head "Justice you say, is that what the World Government believe's in" he then chuckled in a dark tone making Laskey's blood turned cold but didn't show it "If the World Government believes this is **_Justice_**" he looked around him seeing the island being turned into flame's and looked back at the man in front of him "Then I will simply destroy their so called Justice and the World Government!".

Laskey didn't make a move but widen his eye's behind his sunglasses at the man's comment and for some reason he believed his word's and knew this man had to die now "These people were doing something injustice and they deserve to die" he growled but regained his cool attitude as he then let out a short laugh "And I'm afraid that wont happen stranger as for you and I will die on this island by each other's hand's or...the destruction of this island" he said as he quickly did another **_Rankyaku _**but Madara simply used his Kamui to avoid damage and threw his Chakara Reciever at his enemy.

Laskey saw this and quickly used **_Soru _**to move at extremely speed to avoid the attack but what he didn't expect was the man throwing a Kunai with an explosive tag attached to it, it was like the man knew where he going to be at and what he didn't know was that he had the right theory since Madara had a Sharingan to predict anyone's next movement. Laskey yelled **_Tekkai _(Iron Mass)** as the Kunai imbedded in his arm making him groan then heard sizzling from the weapon making his eye's widen as an explosion consumed him. The smoke cleared to show a unharmed Laskey as the smoke steamed off his body making Madara think of possible way's to end this man's life but had to be quick but a thought suddenly ran through his mind as he took charge again at the man.

Laskey saw this and used Soru once again as he disappeared and reappeared in front of the masked man and yelled **_Shigan _(Finger Gun) **as he pointed his finger at his enemy and thrusted forward toward's his skull but to shock him as he simply fazed through the man and he went through him completely. He turned around quickly and put his hand's together and aimed at his enemy's back and yelled **_Rokuōgan _(Six King Gun) **launching a devastating shock wave. But his enemy fazed into the ground making the attack miss by mere inches' making him curse and he quickly used **_Geppō _(Moon Step) **and jumped in the air as if he was bouncing on it but then he saw his enemy reappear from the ground and aimed his arm at him, suddenly he felt his body being pulled down by some kind of force and heard the man yelled **_Banshō Ten'in _(Universal Pull) **he then was pulled back down toward's the enemy and saw him draw another Chakra Reciever. He panicked and yelled **_Tekkai _**but it was too late as he felt the man stabbed his heart with the same weapon as he did with the other's.

Explosion's was nearing them as Madara held the man in the air with his weapon through his chest making the man cough blood on to his mask. Laskey felt his life fading away and thought of his daughter Kalifa but looked at the masked man in front of him face to face "_Justice...Will...privail_" Laskey whispered with his last breath as his body went limp on the weapon. Madara threw the now dead man to the ground and not give it a second thought and made a mad dash toward's where the Professor and the other's were.

**?**

Madara got back to the Tree of Knowledge but saw it in flame's and it looked ready to fall down any moment but he then saw that Saul the giant from before was there talking to the Professor and Robin and a woman who had white hair but looked like Robin so he concluded she must have been her mother who the Professor told him several day's ago.

The Professor turned and saw that Tobi was coming toward's them and inwardly smiled "My friend you seemed to have won your fight" he then coughed roughly but smirked still. Olvia looked at the man's mask which made chill's go down her spine and was about to talk but the Professor interrupted her "My friend and Saul you must get these two off this island" he looked at both of the girl's and gave them a sad smile "This island may come to an end but these two is the only hope for the future to recover the truth of this world".

"Professor no I-" Olvia tried to protest but the old man gave off a stare she has never seen before.

"No protesting Olvia this child need's her mother now more than ever and you need her too" he went to both of the girl's and gave them a hug as if they were family and whispered "You both need to _**live**!_" he let go and looked at Tobi who only nodded understanding his wish's and made his way to the burning tree.

Saul quickly picked the girl's off the ground and ran to the raft he had finally completed (talk about luck). Madara ran behind the giant with great speed and if he wasnt a Shinobi he was sure he would have been left in his track's long ago. While they were running Saul was blasted in the face by several cannon ball's from the battleship's from the ocean who was still shooting the entire island but now it seemed its goal was to kill them before they could escape. Saul seemed unfazed by the attack but he let the girl's down to the ground and quickly rushed into the water and attacked several battleship's but there were too many as they started to overwhelm him. Madara looked back and saw the gigantic tree had fallen and the fire had started to consume the entire Island.

Then something went and struck Saul to his side making him fall to the ground gritting his teeth in pain as he looked behind him but to see a man appeared out of no where as he wore a dark blue bandanna with a white Marine symbol on it, pair of black round sunglasses, black trench-coat along with grey pants and a dark blue v-neck shirt. The man looked at them with a calm expression "We can't have a former ally ruin the buster call can we" he said as he continue to stare at them.

"Kuzan how can you stand there and let this happen it's insane just look around you" Saul said as he tried to catch his breath from the attack a second ago which was actually taking a toll on him including the damage the battleship's had actually done to him even if he was a giant.

"They broke the law and it's for the sake of justice and I wont judge your justice but if you're in the way" Kuzan said as his body started giving off cold steam but then suddenly the evacuation ship out in the ocean was exploded making everyone except for Madara to widen their eye's from the action the Marine's took.

Kazan knew who did it as he just looked at the burning ship sink into the water _'Sakazuki you bastard' _but he failed to notice his former ally shook in rage and charged at him by bringing his arm down destroying the earth below them.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL JUSTICE" Saul yelled as he tried swinging his arm again but Kuzan simply jumped in the air and avoided the attack.

"Do you really think I would plan something like that" Kuzan said out of anger as he too was mad for the action's of his comrade.

Saul knew this was getting dangerous so he turned back to the group "Quickly get to the raft it's the only way off the island now" he said but he suddenly felt pain rush to his feet going up to his knee's as he heard Kuzan whisper **_Aisu Taimu Kapuseru_ (Ice Time Capsule ) **he knew he was done for so he turned back to the group "Stranger get these two off the island now" and now all he could do was laugh like he did with Robin when she would treat him for his wound's when he first arrived on this island.

Kuzan was now next to him and placed his hand on Saul's side that was frozen and said **_Aisu Taimu_ (Ice Time) **ice completely took over Saul's body as he died with a grin on his face and had his last laugh.

Robin cried as Olvia quickly picked her up and tried to run but was quickly grabbed by Madara but as she turned to face the masked man she was then sucked in a vortex with Robin in her arm's as she gave out a short cry but disappeared.

Kuzan looked at the man in front of him now and took in his appearance as he had short, spiky, black hair wearing a black cloak but the strangest thing he was wearing was a spiral mask then the man spoke "Now we're alone so we wont have problem's now wont we" he spoke in a dark tone as he stared at Kuzan but what made Kuzan take a step back was when the man started to stare at him the hole in the mask started to glow red.

Kuzan looked at his now dead friend and let out a sigh "I never wanted this to happen but those who stand in the way of justice" he said as his body started steam as body part's started to turn into ice "Will be eliminated by the Government" he disappeared in a flash and reappeared next to the man and quickly grabbed the man by his right arm and yelled **_Aisu Taimu_ (Ice Time).**

Ice started to go up his arm quickly so it called for drastic measure's as he quickly pulled out a Kunai out of his left sleeve and put the blade above the elbow and slashed his entire arm off shocking the Vice Admiral. Madara quickly got away before the enemy could react as he saw what used to be his arm fall to the ground and shattered into pieces.

"WOW you almost got me **_HAHAHA_**" he used his Tobi voice to throw the man off as Kuzan was already stunned by his action's.

Kuzan couldn't believe it, this man had sliced his own arm off to avoid being frozen and that was the first but the thing that got him was the man was acting like nothing happened and seemed to be enjoying himself but deep within him he could feel something bad about this man especially that mask.

"You Marine's are very strong I can't believe you almost got me" he said as he scratched the back of his head as he chuckled to himself.

"You're the first person to do that and that really took me by surprise" he stared at the strange man as he seemed to be unaffected by the lost of his arm or any blood loss at all so he asked "Are you a Devil Fruit User?" but then the man with the mask stopped his action's and gave off something that felt...**_evil_**.

"Who know's what true now in these day's" he said in his normal voice that gave off a cold tone toward's Kuzan which started to freak him out "These people were simply researching a subject but it seem's to me that the Government is afraid of people finding the truth. Maybe it's about them? Is it something that would destroy the world? who know's the truth but we all know is this...people are afraid of knowing the truth" he said as he looked at where the Tree of Knowledge used to be.

Kuzan felt the man's word's becoming true, people are afraid of finding the truth and that's one of the reason's for the Government keeping certain thing's a secrete but then he almost forgot about the girl and the mother "Those two will be wanted if they are to survive off this island" what Kuzan said was true the Government would hunt them down toward's the end of the earth if they had to since they are the only two left of Ohara who can read **_Pōnegurifu _(Poneglyphs)** but one thing is bugging him though "Why are you helping them?".

The man simply tilted his head as he replied "That's the thing...who know's?" his body started to turn into a vortex "_Maybe I felt generous or maybe I will use them as pawn's in the future but who know's what the truth is but till then...later_" then the man was nowhere to be found he was simply gone like the girl's had did earlier. Kuzan stared at the area where the man was at and began to think over several thing's.

**?**

Madara appeared in his dimension and landed on one of the platform's below as he saw Olvia on one of the platform's with Robin in her arm's who seemed fast asleep. Olvia saw him and gave him a stern look "Where are we?" she demanded as she held Robin close to her chest but then suddenly saw his right arm is missing "Y-your arm what happened?" she asked out of concern but Madara simply shrugged it off.

He went deeper into the void of his dimension where his secrete lab that he stored there and went to work on attaching his new arm. The process didn't take long and was able to gain a new arm in a matter of minute's and went to change his clothe's that was now torn but the fresh one's was exactly the same but he changed cloak's as he now wore his old Akatsuki cloak but with a hood attached to it. He got back to Olvia which startled her as he had a new arm and a different cloak but ignore it as he heard her ask again "Where are we?".

"Your safe that's all you need to know" Madara responded in his cold tone as he sat down thinking of the situation he was in. He got the information he needed but again for some reason he helped stranger's that he didn't know and it bugged him but felt like he had reason's. At Mariejois he could have just left but something was tugging at him to help them so he did and again here on Ohara when he saw the old man getting shot he could have left but his body just moved on his own and felt rage course through it. Maybe that's just a part of his old self that resurfaced but that old part should have **_'Died' _**that day or possibly he just has a liking of helping old people. He scratched the back of his head out of frustration for not understanding something that should be easy to answer. He was in his moment of thinking completely ignoring Olvia who was trying to talk to him but then he suddenly felt something in his void that shouldnt be there and it felt...familiar.

He turned around and saw someone jumped on top on one of the platform's that hovered above them.

"Ohhh I didn't think we would meet again...**_Madara-San_**"

**?**

Kuzan better known as **_Aokiji _**sat on the couch listening to the conversation of Spandine giving out his report about what happened on Ohara and the Fleet Admiral Sengoku was not happy. They were still dealing with the situation of Mariejois because of Fisher Tiger and had to deal with the repair's and what not. Now they had a report that Nico Olvia and Nico Robin had escaped and are the last two survivor's of Ohara's archaeologists who can read **_Pōnegurifu _(Poneglyphs) **and after the Buster Call they found out that the Archaeologists and Scholar's had almost filled an entire lake with book's that was held within the Tree of Knowledge but lost their live's in the process. The other thing that was mentioned was a man who helped them and had killed half of Spandine's men and two of his best before they could escape when the Buster Call had began and they had no idea who he was and what his power was but from the report they had given it seemed to be a wood power but had another ability that allowed him to become intangible maybe a **_Logia _**type but that doesn't explain the wood power this just made thing's more complicated for them but they quickly made a decision of the matter.

Sengoku then called a meeting with several High Ranking Officer's and several strategist's who was at **_Marineford _(Marine Headquarter's) **at the moment. He wished his most trusted friend Garp, his right hand man would had been here but he was at his hometown with his grandchild Monkey D Luffy but the man would have brush this off like the usual and that would surely make Sengoku mad but knew the man could not be changed. He had Commodore Brannew announce the bounties' when all the Ranking Officer's arrived.

"This meeting has been called as now we have new threat's to be aware about **1._Fisher Tiger_**-he has climbed the Red Line with his bare hand's and invaded Mariejois and set it to flame but also had freed every slave that was there and currently he has started a pirate crew full of fishmen called **_The Sun Pirate's _**" several of the officer's where whispering to each other of the situation of Tiger. They too indeed hated the **_Tenryūbito _**they acted like spoiled brat's and abused their position but they had to obey as it was the law. **2._Nico Olvia _**and **_Nico Robin_**-they are mother and daughter but they are now the only two survivor's of Ohara and they are archaeologists who can read **_Pōnegurifu _(Poneglyphs) **they are a number one priority if seen, they know something that shouldnt be known and if the history about the **_Void Century _**were to get to the public then it would cause some trouble for the Government" Sengoku knew that the **_Gorosei _**were not happy when they heard that information but knew they needed to be patient but also knew that this was a terrible situation at the same time "**3._Uknown 'Masked Man' _(Kamen no Otoko)**-This man was on Ohara during the Buster Call and from what Spandine had reported he came out of nowhere and slaughtered half of his men and killed two of his best CP9 agent's he had and from what we know is that he is a Devil Fruit User but his abilities' are unknown but we concluded he might be a Logia Type so if encountered be cautious" Commodore Brannew then put up each of their wanted poster's up on the board behind him.

**Fisher Tiger _"Adventurer"_-230,000,000 _Beri_-Original picture**

**Nico Olvia _"Mother of The Devil"_-80,000,000 _Beri_-Original picture**

**Nico Robin _"Devil Child"_-79,000,000 _Beri_-Original picture**

**Uknown _"Masked Man"_-100,000.000 _Beri_-Showed the masked man with his hood up but got a side glanced of his spiral mask as fire was in the background.**

"These people are highly dangerous and need to be cautious of if meeting them and I repeat do not fight them alone, if they are seen report the situation back to your headquarter's" he finished as he let Sengoku take lead as he got up in front of everyone.

"The World Government need's to bring these people to justice and we will succeed" he said as he made his way to the exit as every officer who was sitting before was now standing and made their leaved too. Aokiji got up slowly and saw his comrade in front of him and it was Sakazuki better known as **_Akainu _**another Vice Admiral and for some reason he detested him as he knew the man's goal is to be one day the Fleet Admiral but deep down he felt like if that would happen something bad would happen.

Sakazuki walk toward's Aokiji with a smirk as he wore a white Marine cap under a dark gray hood that seemed to be a part of a cloak he wore beneath his marine coat "Aokiji this wouldn't have happen if you would have killed those people before they could escape" he said as he was standing only a foot away from his comrade.

"You don't think I tried already but the man had a strange ability and he even cut off his own arm" Aokiji said in a lazy voice since his motto is **_"Lazy Justice" _**but the man can get serious if he needed to be "And who do you think you're talking to" Aokiji quickly grabbed the man's shirt "You killed innocent people on that evacuation ship the Archaeologists and Scholars were still on the island".

Sakazuki looked down toward's Aokiji's hand's as they were holding onto his shirt but his face turned smug and even if you couldn't see it you could tell "I did what I had to! What if one of those scholar's were on that boat then all of the sacrifices we've made would be for nothing!" he then grabbed Aokiji's arm and threw it to the side to let go of him **_"We are absolute Justice and we are to eliminate Evil" _**he said as he turned away and walked toward's the exit but gave one glance back at Aokiji "Dont let it happen again!".

Aokiji shook in anger but felt his comrade's word's true and that scared him even if it was for justice they can't just kill innocent people like that but he even had to kill a friend to get to his objective for the sake of justice "Saul I wonder what Nico Olvia told you that made you defect? Can the truth really change a person that easily?" he asked himself as he walked toward's the exit but to be surprised as he saw Sengoku leaning against the wall as he had a stern face of leadership.

Sengoku looked at Aokiji and knew the man had a good heart but also knew that some the action's of the World Government was for the greater good even if you didn't like how they did it "Aokiji I know that you don't like what Sakazuki did but if he didn't then the **_Gorosei _**would have ordered us do it ourselves' if he hadn't" he got off the wall and started to walk away and waved his hand in the air "Forget what happened and just get sleep my friend" he said as he disappeared from Aokiji's sight.

Aokiji stood there for a second but then started to walk away also but had thought's going through his mind _'What we are doing is for justice...right?'_

**?**

**(The World Government had the new wanted poster's spread across the world as the news' had caught several eye's already)**

The sun was bright as it gave off exhausting heat making everyone groan on the deck as they talk to each other or did random stuff until something would happen. But then suddenly a seagull hovered above them as it gave off a squawk and drop off a new's paper and several wanted paper's. One of the member's saw this and went to pick the paper up and looked at the wanted paper's that came with it. Once he looked at the picture's his eye's widen as he quickly took off to the Captain's quarter's where the Captain and several of his trustee's were to discussed their plan's and what not. "Captain you have to take a look at this" the man yelled as he barge in the room filled with other crew member's which all gave the man a stern look for just barging in without knocking at least.

The Captain looked at him "What is it Hachi and it better be important?" Tiger said as he got up from his seat showing off his chest that had a red sun on it as did many other crew member's did.

"Captain look" Hachi said as he placed all the wanted paper's on the table so everyone could see.

Once Tiger saw the wanted paper's his eye's widen of who he saw but made him smile out of amusement "OH it would seem my new friend has become famous by the World Government my brother's" he said as he continue to look at the wanted poster that had the man who helped him in a way but helped.

Arlong looked at the wanted poster's in front of him one was a woman with white hair, a little girl with black hair who looked the same and the last was a man in a spiral mask "What's so special about these human's Aniki?" he said as he scratched the back of his head waiting for an answer.

"I met the _**Masked Man **_at Mariejois when I started to wreak havoc across their kingdom and free our brother's and sister's" he said making everyone eye's widen at the statement as he continued "And the one thing I thought was strange about the man bedside's his mask is that he wasn't a slave at all but he told me he was merely helping at the moment and took off" he then clench his fist as he recalled being back there but felt joy as he destroyed most of that land.

"Big Brother Tai can this man be a threat" Jinbei said as he saw the price on the man with the mask but his brother simply shook his head.

"Who knows if he is a threat or not he could be an ally or enemy and when I met the man I just couldn't tell which side he was on" Tiger said as he headed to the exit making his brother's look at him with weary eye's since they had a deep hatred with human Tiger seemed amused by the mere human.

'Madara I wonder what joy you would bring this corrupted world' Tiger thought as he entered the sunlight.

**?**

"Father have you seen the new wanted poster's" a crew member said as he was currently looking at the new wanted poster's as he then turned to the giant who was aging but was known as the strongest man in the world.

"Yes my son I have and so it would seem these people have gained the attention of the World Government" Whitebeard said as he leaned to the left of his chair and grabbed his giant bottle of sake and brought it to his lip's and started to chug the sake down even if his health was getting bad. He looked at the blue sky's above them and wondered what would happen if his good friend Roger was still alive. If he was then he would surely be hunted down but his sickness had caught up to him and he just let himself be caught while his crew got away and then executed in his hometown Loguetown.

"I wonder if...people like him will come around one day" Whitebeard said confusing his son that was standing in front of him but ignored his confused look but looked at the wanted poster's that was displayed in front of him. A child, a young woman who seemed to be the mother and the last seemed the strangest but he was used to strange, the man had a spiral mask and had the highest bounty out of all of them and it seemed he came out of nowhere since he never heard of this Masked Man and the man never had a bounty before so it seemed this man had caught the Government's interest to get that high of a bounty.

"I feel like this Masked Man is going to have an impact on the Government one day" he said as he put the bottle down and looked back at his son "And I can't wait for that day to come" he said as he let out his famous laughter.

**?**

He looked out towards the east as the wind picked up making his hair flow in the air and brushed against his skin making him feel like he was free but then heard someone behind him yet he did not turn around and already knew who it was. "Iva your back from your journey welcome back" he said as the wind just picked up all of a sudden but died down quickly.

"Dragon you seem to know it's me all the time but I was wondering have you seen the new Wanted Poster's?" Iva asked as he sat on a rock next to the man.

"Not yet but our Intel has reported that the Government used the Buster Call on Ohara making it no more but also told me that there were survivor's" was all Dragon said as he finally turned to his friend and saw him pull out several Wanted Poster's out of his cloak and handed it towards him as he took the paper's from him and scanned them.

"These are the survivor's Dragon but the last one is unknown but said that he was on Ohara at the time...maybe a adventurer" Iva said as he saw his friend look at the wanted poster's.

Dragon looked at the poster's in his hand and saw two of the wanted poster's showed two girl's and he automatically knew they were from Ohara the only survivor's and it's possible that they can read **_Pōnegurifu _(Poneglyphs)** and if they could it would be possible to learn the truth and use it against the Government. Then he saw the last picture of a man with a spiral mask and had a higher bounty than the girl's and he felt just by the look of this man he looked like trouble and it could be possible to have him help with the Revolutionary army against the Government.

Dragon looked back at Iva "Tell the men to go on a search party for the two girl's and for the man" he turned back to his original position he was in before "If this Masked Man is an ally he could help us with our cause but if he is an enemy then we will ignore him unless he get's in our way" Dragon said as he stared at the blue ocean in front of him and heard Iva leave.

_'Luffy my son one day this world will be perfect and the Government will be no more'_ Dragon thought as he barley remember how his son looked like when he was born but knew he would have too go through the Government's corruption one day if he would set out to sea. The air once again picked up as he let go of the wanted poster's as it flew away from his grasp.

_**'One day this world will come to peace'**_

* * *

**DarkSpartan96: Thanks for reading this story and hopefully I'll make more in the future. Sorry if this chapter was too fast but later it will get longer in certain area's to make it better so don't worry this chapter was basic info for the character so he could adapt not get into another fight so fast so...sorry.**

**Thank you for the Review's my fellow people and thank's for the advice but man that was a tough decision of choosing a Akatsuki member that will be reunited with our main character in this chapter so guess who?. But still I want your opinion's of who to bring back next since I decide to bring back two of the Akatuski member's but if you don't want another I guess I could just stick with one member to bring back but you decide on the matter. Obito/Tobi/Madara will be a _GREY _character but in some moment's I hope I can take you by surprise by his action's but we will have to wait to see that happen.**

**Thank you Jarjaxle for the name for Olvia's wanted poster.**

**I just found out that my story sound similar to another so just to let you know that's their story and this is my story.**

**Just to let you know Obito will no longer use his real name like he did in Naruto but will go by _Madara/Tobi _why it's because he believes his _original _self died long ago so yeah just a head's up.**

**Also just to let you know the only reason I changed Robin's age because 1. To make Mariejois and Ohara in the same timeline 2. Robin's original age kind of bothered me for some reason I just don't know so I simply made her near the group's age and the only people in the Straw Hat's being old out of all of them is Brook and Franky that's just my reason. So...so sorry if it was pointless but doesn't really matter at this point it's not her story but _TOBI'S STORY YAY_.**


	3. Old Allie's Past And New Journey's

**DarkSpartan96: Hello reader's this is my first attempt at a crossover but using Obito as the main character so let's give it a chance.**

**Summary: Obito/Tobi did his best to proceed with his and Madara's plan but fail's but suddenly he awakes in a new world that's not his.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.**

* * *

**Intro**

Madara appeared in his dimension and landed on one of the platform's below as he saw Olvia on one of the platform's with Robin in her arm's who seemed fast asleep. Olvia saw him and gave him a stern look "Where are we?" she demanded as she held Robin close to her chest but then suddenly saw his right arm is missing "Y-your arm what happened?" she asked out of concern but Madara simply shrugged it off.

He went deeper into the void of his dimension where his secrete lab that he stored there and went to work on attaching his new arm. The process didn't take long and was able to gain a new arm in a matter of minute's and went to change his clothe's that was now torn but the fresh one's was exactly the same but he changed cloak's as he now wore his old Akatsuki cloak but with a hood attached to it. He got back to Olvia which startled her as he had a new arm and a different cloak but ignore it as he heard her ask again "Where are we?".

"Your safe that's all you need to know" Madara responded in his cold tone as he sat down thinking of the situation he was in. He got the information he needed but again for some reason he helped stranger's that he didn't know and it bugged him but felt like he had reason's. At Mariejois he could have just left but something was tugging at him to help them so he did and again here on Ohara when he saw the old man getting shot he could have left but his body just moved on his own and felt rage course through it. Maybe that's just a part of his old self that resurfaced but that old part should have **_'Died' _**that day or possibly he just has a liking of helping old people. He scratched the back of his head out of frustration for not understanding something that should be easy to answer. He was in his moment of thinking completely ignoring Olvia who was trying to talk to him but then he suddenly felt something in his void that shouldnt be there and it felt...familiar.

He turned around and saw someone jumped on top on one of the platform's that hovered above them.

"Ohhh I didn't think we would meet again...**_Madara-San_**"

**?**

**Chapter 3 Old Allie's Past And New Journey's **

Time seemed to have stopped for Madara has all he could do was stare at the person who has appeared out of nowhere in his dimension. The person was a male who was very tall and muscular and had blue-grey skin, blue hair, distinctive shark-like appearance as he had small round white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes and the man was giving him a grin as he could see the person's sharp teeth. The man was wearing a dark sleeveless shirt paired with matching pants that provided with a waist guard, and striped arm and leg-warmers that was the same as the Akatsuki's. But the one thing that stood out was that the man had a Greatsword that was bandaged but better known as **_Samehada_ (Shark Skin)** the man had it strapped to his back with a sash across his torso as one of his hand's held a Akatsuki cloak and the man was known as one of the **_Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū_ (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist) or _O o Motanai Bijū (_Tailed Beast without a Tail) **but better know as **_Kisame Hoshigaki_**.

Kisame jumped off the platform and landed in front of Madara who was still in shock but no one could tell since he was wearing a mask. Kisame then looked to his left and a woman who was fairly attractive as she had white hair and tanned skin and she had a little girl who looked the same but had jet black hair instead and seemed to be asleep but heard his boss talk for the first time "Are you really Kisame Hoshigaki?".

Madara didn't know what was going on as he was thinking of how did Kisame get here to this different world or to say his dimension but he just didn't know as the only thing he knew is he lost contact with him when the **_Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen_ (Fourth Shinobi World War) **had begun. He looked like the real Kisame but could it be a **_Genjutsu_**...no he didn't sense a disturbance with the flow of his chakra but could it be simply a delusion but he noticed that Olvia was looking at the man so he knew the man was real but is it the real Kisame.

"What's with the attitude Madara-San you look like you seen a ghost" Kisame said as he widen his grin and chuckled to himself "But I'm not surprised when I'm actually suppose to be dead but am I and is it just your dead too?".

Madara started to go through conclusion of how Kisame got here but needed to know something first "My friend you are very much alive but you are in a different world such as I but how long have you been here and how did you **'_Die_'**?" Madara asked trying to figure this out.

Kisame scratched the back of his head trying to figure how long he been here and recalled his so called death "Probably several day's is all I can think of and how I died well..."

**?**

**(Naruto World FlashBack : Warning this is before he DIED so beware of long writing even though you already know this info)**

Kisame had been ordered to infiltrate Kumogakure and steal intelligence on the Shinobi Alliance and to learn the location of the two remaining tailed beasts **_Naruto Uzumaki _(The Kyūbi Jinchūriki ) **and **_Killer B _(The Hachibi Jinchūriki). **After a brief fight with Killer B, Kisame hid in **_Samehada _**and faked his death, the Jinchūriki took it as a prize weapon and returned to his village with his so called brother **_A The Fourth Raikage_**. Eventually after getting info on the Alliance they suggested that Killer B take a _'Vacation' _on **_Turtle Island _**but turned out to be a lie as they actually wanted him to be there for safety as Konohagakure as well placed Naruto there too so he could train to control the Kyūbi's power. When Naruto got there he immediately asked for training from Killer B but at first Killer B ignored him but eventually he agreed and took the Uzumaki to a special training area called **_Shinjitsu no Taki_ (Falls of Truth) **to make him get rid of his true self or **'_Hatred'_**. After a while Naruto indeed succeeded so Killer B then took Naruto and Yamato to the next training area which was held behind the waterfall which consisted a temple. They then entered a room that was a chamber that was designed to hold a tailed beast so that when Naruto goes into his inner world to face off the Kyūbi the room would be able to contain it if it would go berserk and escape but eventually Naruto had won his battle against the Kyūbi and gained the **_Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo_** (**Nine-Tails Chakra Mode**) but that's when it got bad for Kisame.

Naruto in his new form was able to sense Kisame through his Hated or Killing Intent even though Kisame and **_Samehada_ **had both shared the same chakra signature. Kisame knew this was bad now as he tried to escape but ended up getting wounded in the process by the new power the Kyūbi brat had but he did escape the room but ended up alerting the other's who were still waiting outside. Kisame was immediately attacked by **_Might Guy _**as he was elbowed where his rib's were making him crash into the cliff next to the waterfall. He was going to attack but his **_Samehada_ **decided to betray him for Killer B and this enraged Kisame he just couldn't believe it, his sword that had been with him for so many year's and it decided to get a new owner. Kisame's body was drained of chakra by his former sword but he got to it without no one noticing as they were in their own conversation's at the moment and used it to drain the Jinchūriki of his chakra and transferred it to Samehada to him and as his strength returned he sprang into action. He easily took one of them out and consume their chakra and headed towards the ocean as he had to send out the Intel to Madara as soon as possible. He was able to summon a messenger shark and gave it the Intel he had but before it could escape he now had to face the man he despised for some reason Might Guy.

Kisame and Guy fought for several minute's as Kisame tried to confuse the man from getting the Intel by using more summoning shark's a mass of one thousand but the man simply used his **_Inner Gate's _**to stop them but knew it wasn't enough so he ended up using more power of the Inner Gate's as he went underwater and so did Kisame. The battle continued underwater as they both ended up using their best technique's as Guy used his **_Hirudora _(Daytime Tiger) **and Kisame used his **_Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu _(Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique) **as their attack's collided making a massive force underwater as it was pushing against one of another. What Kisame did know was that his technique was able to absorb chakra and use it as strength but what he didn't know was the Guy's technique was not based on Ninjutsu but on pure Taijutsu as Guy's attack overpowered his making him face the most powerful force he has ever felt and now he laid in the water defeated as his enemy had the Intel in his hand's as he stared down at him and explained why his attacked failed.

**(Old Memory's)**

Soon he lost conscious as he started to drift off to his past as he remembered when he was on a special mission given by **_Fuguki Suikazan _**to protect the **_Cypher Division_** but needed to protect the codes as they were important to the village and are worth far more than the lives of his comrades. He traveled with the Cypher Division to their goal and settle for camp, he sat alone with his katana as he waited for his comrade's to finish eating but then one of them walked towards him with a smile on her face as she asked him if he wanted to join. The woman was attractive he thought but came to his senses as he felt the trap's he had set up being sprung so he decided it was time to go before the enemy could get to them. They traveled a very large distance but was caught up to by **_Konohagakure Jōhōbu's_ **(**Konoha Intelligence Division) head of division _Ibiki Morino _**the Cypher Division fought against the Leaf's Shinobi but were too weak as Kisame had easily slain several already so he yelled to retreat as they did but one by one the cypher's began to fall making Kisame curse as he had to personally kill them. He and the rest got to the cliff's and there was nowhere to go but down so the girl from before looked at him and asked what they were to do but all he did was pull out his Katana and kill them like the rest without remorse. The Konoha Shinobi finally caught up to him but saw him slay the girl in front of them and made a quick escape.

Many month's had passed since that day as Kisame had recently found out that his superior Fuguki Suikazan had been leaking Intel to the enemies' which made him come to the decision of killing his mentor. He was able to get the surprise on Fuguki since he trusted Kisame as his subordinate and met in the usual meeting spot but he suddenly felt himself get stabbed by multiple chain's with blade's hooking into his body before he could react and use **_Samehada _**as he then started to lose a lot of blood but then suddenly he found himself facing Kisame as he stabbed him with a Katana through his chest making him cough blood and fall over dead. Kisame looked at his old mentor with no remorse and took Samehada off of his corpse and strapped it on to him. He was about to leave but heard someone talk from behind him making him look behind him and grab the hilt of the great blade as he was ready for battle but instead was facing the Lord Fourth Mizukage. The Mizukage told him what he had done in the past and it was all for the village but also knowing the world of full of lie's and deceit making Kisame grin saying **_"I know this from the beginning when I first killed a Hidden Mist Shinobi despit being one too. What does that make me? Am I a friend or foe? What is my purpose and my position? Where do I go? Where can I go to find inner calm? I'm well aware that my entire life has been a false existence"_**

But then a shadow appeared behind the Mizukage saying he can be release him of these shackle's of falsehood making Kisame grip his sword again asking who he was but the man opened his eye in the shadow taking Kisame by surprise as he saw a Sharingan but making him understand of the situation but asked again who the man was. The man in shadow spoke in a dark tone and said **_"Madara Uchiha" _**this shocked Kisame as he simply didn't believe it as he told the man to reveal himself but the man simply agreed and started to walk forward into the light.

**(Naruto World Flashback)**

Kisame quickly realised his mind has been invaded as he bit his own tongue to wake himself up and started to struggle against the restraint's they had put him in as he started to laugh insanely but still remembered his first encounter with Madara.

**(Old Memory's)**

Kisame stared at the man in front of him as he had long shaggy jet black hair as it covered his left eye as bandage's covered most of his right side of his body but the mans' face was had scar's on the right almost making it look spiral but the man seemed to be in his youth still as all he could stare at was his Sharingan mostly and being weary of it in case if he was the '**_Real_**_' _Madara.

"My goal is **_Infinite Tsukuyomi _(The Eye Moon Plan) **a Genjutsu on the entire world by reflecting my Sharingan on the moon and create a new world where a reality with no war, no hatred, no pain and no lie's the way it should have always been but to achieve this goal I will need every bijū to recreate the Jūbi and become it's Jinchuuriki to have it happen" Madara explained as he just watched Kisame's expression fully taking this serious.

"Are you serious?" Kisame asked after he had listened to what the man had just said but deep within him he knew it was true as he was tired of this **_'World Of Lie's' _**and wanted a **_'World Of Truth'_**.

"It's true a world with no lie's that can be created but I will need help with **_Infinite Tsukuyomi _**and I'm asking you" he gesture his hand's towards Kisame "Do you want to see the world of truth?" Madara asked as he truly needed a trust worthy Allie who also knew the deceit the world they have been living in and the purpose of his plan.

Kisame grinned at the man "When do I start Madara-San".

**(Naruto World Flashback)**

Kisame knew he could not escape but knew he had a Plan B incase he failed to send the message successfully himself but knew the cost too it as he quickly yelled **_Suirō no Jutsu _(Water Prison Technique) **as he shot water out of his mouth as the water hit the ground but quickly surrounded him in a dome of water and prevented Guy to attack him. He quickly summoned several shark's in the dome with him making them swim around him as he started to recall his first meeting with Itachi and his word's **_"We are humans, not fish. We don't know what kind of people we truly are until the moment before our deaths. As death comes to embrace you, you will realize what you are. That's what death is, don't you think?"._**

Kisame grinned as he had his final thought **_"Itachi… It seems that in the end… I'm not so terrible after all." _**then he felt one of the shark's teeth sink into his neck as he kept his grin on his face as the shark's started to devour him making his death quick and only to leave a dome full of his blood and shark's behind also a little present for his enemies'.

**(Death Flashback)**

Kisame felt himself floating in a black void and thought to himself _'So this is death?'_ he looked around him and saw nothing but darkness around him, he then closed his eye's and reopened them as he started to laugh insanely again "I wonder if Madara-San was able to create the 'World of Truth' the perfect world?" he asked himself but suddenly felt his body started to feel warm, it started making him think of a possibility of what was happening to him 'Is this the process of hell's doing' he thought but soon his world turned black.

He groaned as he opened his eye's again and expected to be in hell but instead it was the same black void but this time there were rectangular platform's everywhere as he slowly pushed himself up but as he turned to his right he saw something that made him grin. It was his blade **_Samehada _**so he leaned down and grabbed the hilt of the sword but suddenly realized something, he could feel the chakra transfer between him and the sword as his wound's started to heal and replenish his chakra but that's not what he realized. His sword didn't have a conscious of its own anymore and that meant he had total control of **_Samehada _**which made him grin as he recalled the last time it had a conscious as it betrayed him for the **_Hachibi Jinchūriki _**but now it was his own and was sure the blade would not betray him like last time but he looked at his surrounding's of the mysterious black void and tried to figure out where he was.

He traveled to platform to platform as he tried to find the exit but there seemed to be none so he tried to call someone out but no answer but he still traveled as he felt like it was hour's and no luck but suddenly he saw something that had caught his eye. He dropped down to the platform and saw it was a weaponry and had clothes' stacked on some of the platform's but then a thought suddenly caught up to him as he looked down at his appeal and surely enough he was still wearing the same clothes he had but was bare-chested now and missing his headband. He quickly went to work on choosing his clothing as he found some that was to his liking as it was actually the Mist's as it consisted of a dark sleeveless shirt paired with matching pants that provided with a waist guard, and striped arm and leg-warmers. Now that he felt fully clothed as he went to the weaponry area and found several kunai to his liking for incase and found several sealing scroll's but then saw something that really caught his eye now.

There was several mask's that seemed to be the same kind stacked in order and was next to several cloak's but when he got a closer look at the mask and cloak's it shocked him. Each one of the mask were spiral's, flame patterned and a Rinnegan type mask and the cloak's were mostly black but several were the Akatsuki's. He looked around him thinking of the possibility where he was as he knew who these item's belonged to but what of the chance's so the only thing he could think of was to wait until something would happen but to pass the time he would meditate and train his mind for the time being.

He felt like day's had passed since his new arrival in this black void as he just kept meditating as well for food and water he mostly consumed chakra or store it as it seemed to be his supply at the time. Suddenly he felt new chakra signature's in the area two were very small most likely civilian's but the other he knew who it belonged to so he got up from his seating position but grabbed a Akatsuki cloak before he left and quickly made his way to the area they were in.

When he got there he saw three people in the area two were on a platform as the other was sitting down and seemed to be thinking about something but once he neared them the woman seemed to notice him just by sight then the person who was sitting down quickly stood up and turned towards him which only made him grin.

"Ohhh I didn't think we would meet again...**_Madara-San_**"

**(End of Flashback)**

Madara listened to Kisame's story of how he died but still didn't know how he was still alive or brought back from the dead. He then thought back then when he was brought to this world because the Jūbi was not complete and tried to go into its final form it became unstable. Could it be possible that the Jūbi unstable power have disrupted the other world for the dead or maybe Kisame had been given a second chance he just didn't know but he did know this he had an Allie that he knew and would be able to help him in this world but he would need to know the thing's he found out himself while he was here.

Madara looked into Kisame's eye's and did a quick **_Genjutsu _**on him as they both appeared in a white void this time as Madara started to explain what happened in their of how the plan had failed and what he had found out of this world they were now in when he first appeared. The process of exchanging the info to Kisame took second's in the real world as he canceled the Genjutsu on Kisame and looked at Olvia who was only staring at them who had the look of fascination within them but also had fear in them. But when he looked closely enough he saw something that made him take a step back but made it go unnoticed as he saw a brief flash of Rin. He quickly shook his thought's away from that **'_sacred' _**subject he kept to himself and began to ponder what to do next as he now had a teammate now.

Kisame took the Akatsuki cloak he had with him and put it on now full Akatsuki clothed except for his headband that was now gone. He looked at Olvia who just kept staring at him which made him grin showing off his shark like teeth "Do you see something that you like?" he asked in his usual creepy tone.

"No!" she said quickly as she held Robin closer than ever as another strange man came out of nowhere.

"Watch what you say you may hurt my feeling's you know" Kisame said but looked back at Madara "What do we do now?" he asked as he clench his fist's as if he was ready for battle or for fun he would call it.

"Well since Ohara is gone I guess we better go to a new location" he said as he turned into a vortex leaving them in his dimension.

Olvia turned back to the only man who was there with her and her daughter which started to freak her out but then suddenly his body started to get sucked into a vortex too as he then disappeared without a trace.

**?**

Kisame felt his body turn into a vortex but suddenly felt his feet on land as he felt fresh air hit against his face and the smell of the ocean in front of him. He looked around him as his saw what used be an Island but now nothing but ash, he looked back at Madara who was looking at where the Tree of Knowledge used to be but the turned around and started to walk on the water and Kisame followed. They traveled aimlessly as it felt hour's as they walked in silence but soon they then spotted an Island nearby so they headed there.

When they got to the Island it was peaceful to say as they were able to reach a town and found out the Island was called **_Rasu Kyanpu (_Lascamp) **there was a market place as they saw it was selling good's such as clothing, food, weapon's and other accessories. They then heard someone in an ally yelling for help as they turn to their right and saw an incredibly pale, tall man wearing a brown uniform that seemed to be law enforcement and had a red cane and seemed to be in his 20's beating a man against the wall as he had a smile on his face and seemed to be enjoying himself in the matter.

**?**

"Well this is what happen's when you break the law young sir" the officer said as he brought down his cane smashing it against the young man's skull making him spit out blood the instant it came in contact with him. The man landed on the cold concrete and struggled to get up but felt his strength leave him but as he looked out to the street's he saw two figure's standing there but doing nothing as he tried to call for help.

"I'm afraid that scum like you don't deserve help but allow me to help" the officer said as he tapped dance for a second then smashed his cane against the man braking his bone's in the process then he reached down to the man and picked him up by his head with incredible strength for a person like him was able to do but the person seemed to try to break free of his grasp but failed to as he heard the officer chuckling to himself.

"You should really stop trying to resist arrest" then the Officer had an evil intent in his eye's as it widen "But I have no interest in arresting you as you can see you just cant behave like a normal person...What am I talking about I'm not even normal" he said as he let out an insane laughter as his grip on the man's skull tighten as he pushed forward and bashed it against the wall making blood splatter everywhere as the man in his grasp was now dead but that didn't seem to stop him as he continue to bash the man's skull against the wall as it was nothing now but a bloody mess.

He looked to his left and saw that two figure's were watching him but he just seemed to smile as he twirled his cane in his hand's and waved at them with his other hand "Don't mind me people just **_Officer Laffitte _**doing his job" he said as he tapped his shoe's again and walked off in the other direction and seemed satisfied with his work.

**?**

After Officer Laffitte left Kisame then spoke "After seeing that I have the urge to fight now" he then clenched his fist's and grinned as if he ready at any moment that was going be given to him. Madara simply ignored his comrade's word's even though he knew the man was dead serious but continue their path but stopped in his track's as he saw Wanted Poster's of him and the other girl's. "Madara-San it seem's your famous in this world already" Kisame's said as he got a good look at the poster's in front of him.

"I wonder when this was taken during all that chaos that was happening on that Island?" he asked himself as he looked at his wanted poster that looked rather cool in his opinion but angered him greatly that someone was able to get this out to the Government already.

"What are you going to about that woman and girl in your dimension?" Kisame asked as he saw the wanted poster's of the two girl's but the he looked at his boss who was already in thought about that subject. Madara then saw a clothing store that was near them as he went in their surprising Kisame as he stayed in his spot but then got even more surprised that he came out with woman clothes' in a bag making him chuckle but was silenced by Madara giving him a stare with his Sharingan which he was used to by spending so many year's as Itachi's partner but then asked out of curiosity "How did you get them aren't we broke at the moment?".

"Mere Genjutsu and I took what money they had at the moment so we can start out with and when the people come too they wont even remember a thing" Madara said as he then went to an Inn and paid to an old man who was behind the counter and went to the room he was assigned to followed by Kisame. When Madara immediately went into the room it was decent to stay in but this wasn't for him as he used his Kamui making Olvia and her daughter Robin land on the floor with a thud.

Olvia was looking around her surrounding's frantically as she was in a new area instead of the black void she was in earlier but then saw the two strange men that was with her hour's ago and asked once again "Where are we?" she demanded as she held Robin in her arm's as she stood up to confront of the man with the mask.

Madara simply threw the bag of clothes' he had gathered at the previous store on to the bed and a wad of cash that was called **_Berī _**next to it "You should change both of your appearance's so that no one will recognize you and the money is for you to leave the island when your ready to leave" he said as he turned back to the door but felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him in his track's and looked back to the woman but saw her in tear's.

"Why are you helping us?" she said as she looked at the man's mask but then suddenly saw the eye hole and saw the man's red-eye making her gasp but didn't take a step back as she held her grip on the man's should until she knew why he was helping her and her daughter.

"The old man on Ohara asked me to get you and your daughter off the Island and I fulfilled the promise as you can do what you want with your live's now" Madara said as he shrugged her hand off her shoulder and headed to the exit but heard her one more time.

"What's your name and...will we meet again?" Olvia asked as she wanted to know who the man was when she first met him during the crisis on Ohara and wondered if she would meet the man again in the future but deep down she shuddered by the thought of it in a way.

The man looked back at her and said "Madara Uchiha and I will choose to find you when I will need of use of you one day" and left after that as his partner followed him and closed the door behind them.

She wiped her tear's away and put Robin down on the bed and put the cover's over her as she slowly opened her eye's and asked "Where are we mom?" Robin looked around her and the last thing she recalled was being on Ohara as it started to rise in flame's and heard Saul's laughter at the moment and then everything went blurry.

Olvia brushed a strand of hair away from Robin's face and answered "Safe at the moment Robin now go back to bed" Robin complied and went back to bed as Olvia sighed and looked at the bag of clothes' and quickly picked it up and went to the bathroom that came with the room and turned on the light. Once she looked at her self in the mirror she saw herself in dirt and blood covering most of her skin and clothes' and decided to take a shower. Once she was done taking a shower she saw herself once again in the mirror and saw her pure white hair in curl's at the end of it and decided it needed a cut.

**?**

Madara and Kisame gathered supplies' for their journey and sealed them into sealing scroll's so they wouldn't need extra luggage to carry and it made thing's simple for them.

"So since we're in this new world and **_Infinite Tsukuyomi _**failed what will we do now Madara-San?" Kisame asked as they started to travel on the water once again to their next destination. He then saw that Madara body was shaking in anger since the plan had failed but since their in a new world they could do whatever they want now such as destroy this so called World Government if they wanted to.

"This World Government is corrupt and I will show them what true darkness is as we will destroy their so called Justice they believe in" Madara said as he pulled back his hood letting the fresh air hit his hair.

"Do you think that there might be other's from our world here too? Because if that's the case thing's will start get interesting maybe old allies or maybe an enemy we know of oh I just cant wait to see what happens" Kisame said as he wanted to wield his Samehada and start shredding his opponents apart since it's been awhile he last did.

Madara looked at Kisame for a moment but looked back ahead of them "In time Kisame but till then we will just have to wait and see what happens"

**?**

* * *

**DarkSpartan96: Thanks for reading this story and hopefully I'll make more in the future. Sorry if this chapter took so long to update and sort of disappointed you since half of it was a flashback we mostly know of but it was to allow Madara to know of Kisame's situation. The reason I havent got to Update was because I am _Lazy _and wanted to take a break and my back f***ing hurts for some reason and it is hard to move around.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER...I HOPE!**

**In this story I will try to bring out some mess up stuff like gore but not too much but like when a war or battle will happen I will go into detail's as much as I can. I will bring another Akatsuki member in the future and some say I should have three Akatsuki member's instead of two so I'll just think about that and see if my mind could process how to fit that in. Sorry to disappoint but Olvia will not join The Akatsuki at the moment but I will have her come back in the future so do not panic reader's she will come back eventually.**

**I'm thinking of using some time skip's to get to good spot's and get closer to the actual timeline with the Strawhat's but it will be chapter to chapter not in one go so don't worry.**

**Here's some ground Rule's for Obito/Tobi/Madara**

**1. Obito will only use the Rinnegan when he has to like if he had to fight an Admiral or when he is in a dire situation at the time but if not he will mostly use is Kamui since he is already badass with it.**

**2. Love interest's well let's just say I'll think about it and if it actually happen's I will seriously mess with his mind since his main love is Rin. No Harem I'm afraid I just don't see him in that position.**

**3. He will remain with his group The Akatsuki like he did in his world and will do whatever he want's and the World Government will see him as an enemy any way. He will use Alliance's to help him with is goal's.**

**Help me with tough decision's here people.**

**1. Should I give Obito the Yubashiri, the Shusui or just a regular Katana as a main weapon other than Chakra Receiver's and Kunai's.**

**2. Should Obito grow out his hair like Madara once again or keep his short spiky hair. Doesnt really matter just want your opinion's people.**

**3. I will bring back Zetsu but I was wondering do you want another Akatsuki member or do you want Zabuza Momochi since Kisame came back from the dead so why not another? But if you don't like the Idea I will stick with the Akatsuki member's then.**

**4. I'm getting crazy Idea's of bringing people from other Anime into this such as Greed from FMA or Stein from Soul Eater now should I?**

**Thank you for the Review's my fellow people and thank's for the advice and keep giving me your opinion's in the Review and have a nice day.**

**-UPDATING ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON IF POSSIBLE-**


End file.
